


He talks about you like you put the stars in the sky.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por una vez quería, y, lo que era todavía más importante, se sentía querido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He talks about you like you put the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



Conoció a Charles Xavier en primavera, ni siquiera recordaba el mes. El césped todavía estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero el sol brillaba en el cielo, un paisaje digno de un cuadro. Lo había conocido por accidente, un choque fortuito que se había prolongado en una conversación que tal vez duró horas, pero que para él tal vez fueron minutos, pues con su compañía el tiempo parecía transcurrir demasiado deprisa. Estaban en un bonito parque que olía a césped húmedo, pero que curiosamente estaba casi desierto. Charles era más bajo que él; llevaba un abrigo largo que realmente no parecía abrigar demasiado, su bonito cabello castaño bien peinado, sus ojos azules que parecían querer absorber el mundo que lo rodeaba. Su lengua se paseaba por sus labios con demasiada frecuencia, aquellos labios tan rojos que parecían irreales, tan impresionantes que él no quiso admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo, que no podía dejar de mirarlos, como si fuesen una obra de arte. En realidad, él en conjunto lo parecía, con aquella piel pálida que solo estaba corrompida por alguna que otra peca que no hacía más que perfeccionarlo, con su suave voz acompañada de un acento inglés con el que podría cautivar a cualquiera, sus sonrisas sinceras y la calma que conseguía transferir a su interlocutor. Charles era todo dulzura, calidez, cualquier cosa buena en la que pudieses pensar. Charles Xavier era perfecto, en una sola palabra, y aunque Erik Lehnsherr nunca había mostrado ningún interés por algún hombre, o por alguien en general, supo de inmediato que algo lo conectaba a aquella maravillosa criatura que lo atravesaba con sus ojos del color de un cielo despejado, y que no podía dejarla marchar de su vida como si nunca hubiese topado con él.

La primavera continuó su curso, e incluso pasó, y Charles Xavier ya era una gran e irremplazable parte en su vida. Por primera vez, alguien lo escuchaba, lo entendía, trataba de hacer algo por él, se preocupaba por cómo se sentía.

Por una vez quería, y, lo que era todavía más importante, se sentía querido.

Charles se convirtió en el mundo entero; en la luna y las estrellas, en el mar y en el cielo. Para cuando quiso convencerse de que no le amaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Y ya no solo para él: Charles lo hacía igualmente, incluso podría decirse que más, su corazón más acostumbrado que las entrañas hostiles de Erik a abrirse a alguien, a estremecerse por alguna clase de sentimiento. Estaban tan enredados el uno en el otro, que la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que se susurraron _te quiero_ el uno al otro, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, fueron actos que sucedieron de forma natural, como si fuese obvio, como si tuviesen que suceder por imposición del Universo.

Erik cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en un pasado, en una vida antes de Charles, pero no lo recordaba. Era como si nunca hubiese existido, como si Charles siempre hubiese estado bajo su piel, entre sus brazos cada mañana, sus labios que nublaban la existencia de cualquier cosa sobre los suyos.

Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno.

Primavera.

La primavera volvió, y aquel paisaje bello aunque húmedo regresó al mundo, un recordatorio de tiempos en los que la vida comenzó a ser útil, a ser vida. Erik se sentaba todas las mañanas en el sillón favorito de Charles, todavía mientras éste dormía, y contemplaba el panorama desde la ventana, pensando en cómo todo aquello le recordaba al momento en el que lo había conocido. Cómo todo le recordaba a él. Habían creado juntos un pequeño mundo en el solo existían sus pensamientos, y todo lo que no fuera aquello, era algo oscuro y desconocido.

Aquella mañana, Erik se sentía feliz. No había nada que empañase su alegría, ni siquiera los recuerdos de una amarga existencia pasada que ya ni siquiera sentía como propia. Se había levantado, se había despedido de Charles y había salido a la calle, pretendiendo ser, por una vez en su vida, un humano normal y corriente, alguien que nada tenía que hacer con el asunto mutante que tantas vueltas estaba dando de boca en boca en aquellos tiempos. 

Había regresado más tarde de lo que se había propuesto, pero el silencio seguía imperando en la casa cuando cruzó el umbral: Charles todavía no había regresado, lo cual le extrañó, pero la paranoia no era su fuerte desde que la tranquilidad se había instaurado en su vida. Se sirvió un vaso de _wishkey_ , se sentó de nuevo en aquel sillón, abrió un libro, y se dispuso a esperar.

Pero él nunca volvió.

Es difícil seguir adelante cuando sientes que no puedes, cuando no tienes o no encuentras razones para hacerlo. Es demasiado doloroso, demasiado inhumano. Sabes que sin embargo no te queda más remedio que seguir adelante, que olvidar, aunque ya no haya más tierra, aunque ya no haya más oxígeno o más Universo.

El olvido ha sido algo que las personas siempre han evitado. Unas evitan olvidar, otras evitan ser olvidadas. Todo esto es lo que siente frecuentemente cualquier persona, solo hasta que pasa algo que le produce tal dolor que lo único que quiere es olvidar, olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un corazón palpitante en el medio del pecho, que suspiraba por aquel cuerpo que ahora no era más que una cáscara vacía, en el medio de una calle tenebrosa, sus ojos azules mirando al vacío, apagados para siempre, un reguero de sangre que se escapaba con la existencia más brillante del mundo.

Charles se había ido, de verdad.

Poder olvidarse de todo el dolor, tal vez de esa persona. Poder cerrar los ojos, volverlos a abrir y que todo siga como antes de que el corazón se rompiese en mil pequeños pedazos imposibles de recomponer. Una memoria de no más de cinco segundos, vivir cada minuto como el primero de tu vida, cada experiencia única; amar a esa persona como si fuese la primera vez que la ves, en aquel parque verde y cálido; y la primera que te enamoras de ella, como una revelación, como una verdad innegable; una y otra vez, con la misma intensidad indescriptible; y no recordar que alguna vez existió y que cambió tu vida para siempre una vez que ya no está ahí: cuando tu corazón se quiebre en pedazos, el dolor desaparecerá de inmediato.

Pero nunca podrá ser así.

La vida de las personas es incierta, y eso era en lo que trataba de pensar Erik frente aquella lápida que nunca creyó llegar a ver con sus propios ojos: llenas de pasión, ternura, corazones rotos, amores correspondidos, lágrimas, sonrisas... y aunque muchas veces lo ideal sería poder borrar todos los fracasos, no queda más remedio que continuar, sí, de nuevo.

A veces regresaba a aquella casa, donde tantas cosas habían compartido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pues se había obligado a no volver a pensar en ello. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar su cara, el sonido de su voz, y su ser entero se deshacía cuando se daba cuenta de que no era capaz. Su voz era suave, y sus ojos eran azules, pero no había mucho más que él pudiese decir. No recordaba su tacto, no recordaba el sabor de sus labios ni a qué sabía la piel de sus hombros cuando besaba las galaxias de pecas de su piel pálida. Pensaba, mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un grito lleno de todo lo que no podía decir, las lágrimas quemando y saliendo de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, pensaba, sí, pensaba que podría atesorar aquello para siempre, que el mundo no seguiría avanzando porque tenía un ciento de cosas que mantener en su ser de Charles, que Charles no podía morir, incluso aunque ya no respirase, que lo era todo, todo, y lo que siempre había sido todo no podía desaparecer, pero _todo_ había continuado su ritmo, su movimiento vertiginoso, y él...

¿Qué podía hacer él, después de todo?

Ah, sí, él... 

Él tenía que olvidar.


End file.
